hey listen
by emoeyes713
Summary: link is stuck in an inn in the middle of winter how will he end his board-um? he might figure out how to stop a fairy from talking too much.


it is an average day for the hylean. start on one end of the field work is way to the other on foot. every so often he would run into a poe or a skeleton. nothing was a problem for the ranger. his only real problem was the fairy that was with him at all times. she is kind and suborn, she tends to annoy link more than a series of shadow morphs attacking at the same time. it was now winter and snow has fallen over the land of hyrule. this war is put at a stand still from snow. gannandorf cant move his forces without the monsters getting lost or trapped in snow, or move supply's easily. the people of hyrule get the winter to be safe. for this story link finds himself at a inn room in kakriko village.

"hey listen link what are you going to do this winter? we cant just rest in until winter. gannon has moved his forces back. hyrule is in a safe spot right now you could just run into castle town and the castle and wipe them all out."

"navi that seems like a good idea, but it is potential suicide. first of all, _all_ of gannons solders are there. i can just rush in with out a plan. next even if i attack, i cant escape if i do, there would be no time for me to play a warp song. next there are way too many opponents, its not gust five or six her or there it is an army, and as great of a swordsmen i am, i cant take on a solid army on my own. that is why we have been building a fighting force. we do have a force but its not powerful enough to do the job. next with thew snow my gear isn't in the best conditions. the snow makes my bombs in active and hook shot inactive. in all its not the ideal conditions but that is why we have to wait. gannons monsters art cut off and cant get food or supply. by spring his monster will have eaten a quarter of them. starting with the fat ones." link said fanning navi away.

"well we shouldn't be lazy this winter, you need some work. how are we going to pay for lodging until spring?" navi ask wile floating in front of links face. her tiny and curvy body glowing, link noticed she didn't were clothing on but she is just a ball of light from a distance so it wouldn't really matter, people only saw a ball of light with wings. link pinches her wings so she cant fly around and distract him from what he was about to do.

"navi, i have 971 rupees still. i think i can afford a small job helping with winter maintenance. it only cost 20 rupees a night. we are going to have this snow for two months. besides if i make 10 a day we should be fine." link said to re assure her before giving her a kiss on the majority of her upper body. compared to her size to his of coarse.

"hey. i dont like it when you kiss me like that. my whole body is now covered in your germs. eww. where is the water pot." says navi being let go by link, so she could go fly into the warming water over the fire. "link you perv. touching a innocent young fairy like me." she yells wile washing off. once she is done she flys next to link and drys off. she pouts for a moment and link smirks as he takes his index finger and slowly rubs it up and down her back. she enjoys the feeling.

"listen you should make my back feel this good more often." said navi but it gave link an idea. he made sure to have a not to firm grip on her before playing with her breast, with his index finger and massaging her entrance with his pinky. she struggles of cores but after a few minutes of simulation she had trouble. link stops rubbing her breast and starts making it pokes. navi moans to his touches. link takes his other hand and spreads her legs and then licks at her tiny entrance, and slides it between the folds of her bum cheeks. she moans ever more so. this continues on until she comes and he taste her juices.

"hey are, you, happy now." navi interweaves with breaths.

"not just yet." link said pulling out a bottle with a purple liquid in it. he opens it with his free hand and poke the tip of his pinky in it and then tell nevi to drink it off his finger. she figures he wont let her go until she dose. she dose and she notices that things in the room seem slightly smaller. link then has her do it again. again the room became link told her to drink directly from the bottle. she did and this time it became obvious what was happening. she was getting bigger. she drank until the bottle was empty and she was slightly smaller than link. but now instead of being in links hand she was on his lap.

"hey what happened?" navi said scarred, and embarest on how wet she is, while sitting on link. link pulls her close into a hug, he wipers in her ear about the giants potion he had her drink. he then pulls out a blue potion, and says with it, they will have unlimited energy for 12 hours. navi blushes as link lightly bights her ears and he rubs her back with one hand and with the other hand creasing her breast. she likes links touches. she loves the waves of pleasure, and sensations of of the cold air flowing around her the feel of the fire in the corner. links tong now playing on her shoulder. she knew link was going to try something. he is known for doing the most unpredictable things in battle and coming out successful. however this was not battle, and she had to know what is he getting out of this.

"li-nk. ah. please tell me ha. what you're doing (gasp). your touch-ing me nmm in ways you never did before." said navi trying to hold her moans of pleasure and escay as she had suggestive images appear in her mined.

"i was awake the other night when you where moaning my name, and touching yourself. you make yourself sound soo inocent but we both know how you really are. you have been wanting this for a wile. by my best guess when i became a adult. you like being touched dont you?" link said removing his hand from her back and touches her at her entrance playing with her folds and feels her wet juices lightly flow.

"umm sort of. i've had this spot for you sense the day i first saw you sleeping in your home." said navi now trying to remove link tunic. link smirks as she trys to remove his clothing and tells link to strip for her. link comply's as he strips he can see her linking her lips as he removes each piece of his tunic set. once he removes his pants navi sees his erect member. she blushes as she takes her hand to touch it. link twitched from her touch. "still sensitive i see. lets fix it." said navi licking her lips as she touches links member and slowly rubs it. she lakes her tong and licks his nipples as a joke. link retaliates by grabbing her breast and squeezing them. navi moans wile she is now sucking on his collar. she suddenly feels her breast being let go and links hands push her shoulders on her back. link lightly bights her nipples and tongs enough to make her start moaning. link takes his free hand and tugs on her unoccupied breast, and his final hand playing with her entrance once again. she is soaking wet as he plays with her body. he stops biting her nipple and starts lightly biting his way down to her entrance, and licks his lips before tasting her juices and feeling her fingers racing through her hair. he can feel her wall tightening around his tong as he pleasures his fairy. she comes wile moaning his name, fluids pour out of her entrance and her back arches with the escay of the the sensation.

she finds herself on her back now. she feels his rod enter her and thrust violently and repeatedly into her. navi starts to scream in pleasure as link trust as he reaches his head down and bites her left breast. she like the small amount of pain. she finds her hands pulling him closer and digging her nails in his shoulders. she cant help but flap her wings in delite. link notices and has her in a sitting up position where she is holding on to him with her legs around his waste and arms around his neck being lifted up and down on his shaft. links hands having a firm grip on her tight tush, squeezing them and making her moan with every thrust. her nails ding into his back as her back arches in pleasure. she comes on links shaft forcing him to come as well. link then pick navi up and presses her front to the wall. he lifts her legs up and starts to thrust in her entrance again. he takes his tong and licks up her spine. it makes her arch her back as she continues to moan and hold herself to the wall. she feels link come again and moves her to where her back is against the wall. link proceeds to continue his work. thrusting violently in and out of her entrance. waves of pleasure moving through her body uncontrollably moving her closer to her next orgasm.

link stops and positions her against a cold frost covered window. he rams her repeatedly. she shivers and arches her back, as she gasp from the cold glass touching her sensitive breast. she comes again and link pulls out. before he could they could do anything else. navi suddenly shrinks back down to her normal size. she is lyeing on the ground when she feels link pick her up. "maybe it only works on fairys for about a couple of hours?" looks like i will have to charge more if im going to stay here this winter." link said putting navi to bed as he gose under the covers to his bed.

"night navi, i hope we can do this more after our adventure." link said before falling asleep.

"i wish i could say the same." said navi before she fell asleep, having a sad dream of the day she would have to leave link forever.


End file.
